


Crazy In Love

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and his girlfriend's last day together before uni starts again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

It was the end of the summer, and you weren't happy. Not at all. End of the summer meant end of the summer holidays, and the end of your time with your boyfriend. Bill would be off to university again, and you would only be able to see him at weekends and longer holidays. Of course, you could have gone with him, except that you couldn't: you had your own life, and (to your great disappointment), it was in Little Stempington for the time being.

 However, you still had this one last day. Or well, evening and night, as you had already spent the day enjoying the late August sunshine and warmth by having a picnic in the park. It hadn't been anything fancy or extra special, just the two of you and some strawberries, grapes, sandwiches, and Coke. It had been fun, though, especially when you had opened the drink bottle that had been swaying back and forth in the bag on your way there, and it splashed all over you. Bill had, very kindly, offered to help you clean yourself up, and then his lips touched your skin, gently sucking the liquid off your neck and décolletage, making you moan quietly before remembering you were still in public.

"Bill!" you chided him, but couldn't help smiling. He lifted his face up to look at you, those light azure eyes boring into yours before he leaned back in, this time touching your lips with his. At first it was gentle, like a butterfly's wings, light touches but not really _touches_ , then he nipped your lower lip as if asking for permission. You shook your head, letting out a small giggle, but he knew you didn't really mean it. You felt his tongue gently part your lips, then pushing inside your mouth to curl and twist with yours. _Like a dance._ You let him lead, your hands grasping his tanned arms and shoulders and those lovely blond curls, your fingers entwining in them and never wanting to let go of his softness and warmth. _He_ was your summer. _He_ was your sun. He was your _everything_.

Of course, it couldn't go on for too long, because you both knew where it would lead, and after a while you pulled back, both catching your breaths and smiling.   
"Some theology student you are," you teased him, knowing full well he wasn't as sweet and pure as everyone thought he was. He had his sinful side, but only you knew that. That side of him was all yours, always and forever. No one else's.

 

*

 

But that was all gone now. The sun had set, the day was over, and you only had a few precious hours before it would be night, sleep, and then morning. And morning meant that he'd be gone, on the train, on his way back to uni. You wanted him to be happy, of course, and you knew he was, but still... Deep down you just wanted to keep him there, always by your side.

"Bill?" you asked, watching him as he walked out of your bathroom, only wearing a white towel around his waist, the sweet curly hair all dripping wet. The droplets of water fell onto his bare chest, making you want to push him down on the bed and have your way with him right there and then. He probably had no idea how edible he looked, casually strolling into your bedroom, all sunny smiles and wet skin.  
"Yes, darling?" he replied, digging his bag to find his pyjama bottoms. He found them, and dropped the towel on the floor to pull them on, revealing more of that skin... But then the light blue plaid pattern covered it all as he pulled the pyjama trousers on.  
"I'll miss you," you said quietly, casting your eyes down, feeling the sadness again. You could hear him coming closer, then his fingers lifted your chin up gently.   
"I will miss you too, my love, but we still have tonight..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss you. This kiss was so different from that one in the park; it was full of longing, love and need. 

You moaned against his lips, your hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him to the bed, on top of you. He smiled into the kiss, leaning onto his arms and getting closer to you as you lay down, spreading your legs and wrapping them around his waist. His pyjamas and your knickers separated you still, but that didn't stop you from gyrating your hips against each other, knowing exactly where this would go. The kiss deepened, the touching got more eager and urgent, and before you knew it his lips had moved from yours to your neck, sucking it gently but firmly, sure to make a mark you'd see in the morning.   
"Mine," he murmured, moving lower, his hands sliding under your top, moving it off you and revealing your soft skin under it. You helped him pull it off, then watched as he threw it on the floor, a creamy white lacy pile forming on the striped carpet before his lips where back on yours and--

"Bill..." you sighed, your nails clawing his back, desperate to have him there and have more of him, all of him. He complied, moaning into your mouth as his hand found your breast, feeling, touching, squeezing gently... And then his lips disappeared from yours again, but before you even managed to let out a disappointed whimper, they closed around your nipple, sucking gently. You closed your eyes and arched your back, pushing more against his mouth and his tongue flicking on the sensitive skin and those pearly white teeth nipping gently...

"I will miss you so, so, so much," he murmured into your skin, each kiss bringing his mouth lower until he kissed your navel and dipped his tongue into your bellybutton, making you giggle. He smiled brightly, looking up into your eyes for a moment, seeing your expectant and excited expression, the want and need and desire and _pleasejustdoit_ in your eyes. For a moment his expression was a lot darker than the usual sunshine and blue skies look, eyes filled with lust, and then you couldn't see it anymore as he dipped his head down, pulling your knickers down with his teeth. You gasped and bucked your hips up, urging him on.

He kissed his way down, then gently spread your legs more with his hands, keeping your thighs in place. His tongue flicked your clit tentatively, as if asking for permission, but as your fingers wrapped into his hair he found the courage and confidence he needed, and buried his face more between your legs, his tongue circling your clit in fast motion, then dipping lower to caress your entrance before returning to your swollen bud.  
"Fuck, Bill..." you whimpered, making him chuckle. He enjoyed hearing you swear, it was so-not-you.  
"Soon," he whispered, blowing cool air into your most sensitive part, sending tingling sensations right down to your core. He returned his lips to suck your clit, while slowly sliding first one, then two long fingers inside you.   
"Oh..." you sighed, arching your back more, gyrating your hips, begging him to give you what you needed. His fingers curled up a bit, finding your g-spot - when had he become _this good_? - almost making you want to scream. You kept it in, though, afraid you'd wake up your parents who were sleeping just on the other side of the wall. Instead, you balled the pale green bed sheets into your fists, gripping them tight as Bill continued licking and stroking you. It wasn't until you were almost there that he pulled back, smiling at you, his face glowing.   
"Ready for more?" he asked. You didn't reply; all you did was reach your left hand to open the drawer on the bedside table, and pulling out the condom packet waiting there. You tossed it to him, then licked your lips.   
"Yes, very..."

He pulled his pyjama pants down, only enough to let his impressive length free. He stroked himself a few times, making himself even harder, although you thought it was already impossible, then ripped the condom wrapping open with his teeth. He rolled the plastic swiftly over his hard member, then looked down at you, his lean chest rising and falling with his quickened breathing.  
"I love you," he whispered as he pushed inside you, leaning his body down over yours, his fingers entwining with yours as he pulled back a couple of inches, then pushed back, making you moan into his shoulder.   
"I love you, too," you panted, your hips matching his rhythm and pushing back and forth, back and forth. His hand slipped between you, beginning to rub your clit, coaxing your orgasm out, and soon, too soon almost, your felt the delicious clenching, the desperate need to stop and to go on at the same time, and then -- _there, there!  
_

Bill moaned hard into your mouth as you clenched around his hard cock, milking him into his release until you were both a gasping, moaning, sweating mess, all tangled limbs and relaxed muscles.   
"I love you, I love you, I love you," he chanted, then collapsed on top of you, kissing your lips, your cheek, your forehead.   
"Promise you'll come and visit me," he pleaded, "I can't be away from you for too long."  
"I will," you whispered, stroking his hair and looking deep into his eyes. He looked so angelic, all euphoric and full of love. You smiled at him, then bit your lip, smirking.   
"But first, do you think you'll be up for round two...?" 


End file.
